pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 June 2014
12:32 and Pepsi is playing it lel 12:33 Miles, have you heard about Citrus Cactus? 12:33 No, I'm currently listening to Ai Kotoba 12:33 Miles 12:33 Ya Cyborg 12:33 Plus, I thought I told you guys to call me Issa 12:33 lol sometimes we forget and usernames are like better 12:33 I kinda don't like being called Pepsi that much, tbh 12:34 imo 12:34 How about I call you Cola? 12:34 Weirdly enough 12:34 Garden Warfare for PC is not a CD 12:34 Citrus Cactus seems like a good variant. 12:34 DVD or download Lilgrei? 12:34 Miles 12:34 U THINX WATER PUDDLE UO?? 12:34 It is a download code you need to write in origin to download. 12:34 Aw dangit got ninjad. 12:34 Also, Plasma Pea charges an attack that has splash damage and may stun (like Sonic Mine) the zombie 12:35 I always liked Super Commando and Sun Pharaoh, I'm sure I'll like Citrus Cactus. 12:35 Nah, ALMOST everyone in the LCD Wiki calls me Issa, and because I used to be there, I think you guys should try to get used to calling me Issa 12:35 Ah right Cyborg. 12:35 "STRONG AGAINST: Weak Zombies 12:35 12:35 WEAK AGAINST: Strong Zombies" 12:35 K, I'll try and remember. 12:35 Lel ya 12:35 So helpful Char. 12:35 Miles, im just kidding 12:35 Oh 12:35 lol CR 12:35 SKIP TO Q3 12:35 Anyways, wat does Citrus Cactus do? 12:36 Apparently it shoots in volleys of three Cyborg. 12:36 Similar to Super Commando and Sun Pharaoh. 12:36 Hello 12:36 Haiah 12:36 * Charmande red321 feels really stupid with the PVZ: GW talk 12:36 https://www.facebook.com/9gag/photos/a.109041001839.105995.21785951839/10151986434911840/?type=1 12:36 ohi Reap 12:36 Although Super Commando shoots in volleys of four after getting the ammo upgrade. 12:36 wat does Sunm Pharoah do (dont have it) 12:36 .. 12:36 Sun Pharaoh shoots volleys of three shots at a time. 12:36 Each shot can deal 10-20 damage. 12:36 TOO MACH PVZGW 12:36 :O 12:36 Great Sniper Flower. 12:36 If i am chorrect 12:36 *correct 12:36 And the Air Gun? 12:37 Strongest attack of all the Sunflowers. 12:37 Air Gun = Sun Pulse with less ammo and longer reload. 12:37 * Charmande red321 wonders where to download PvZ: GW 12:37 Probably worst weapon in the game. 12:37 igm 12:37 And to make sure you guys get used to it, My ping will temporarily be Issa 12:37 Can't play Live Game 12:37 PvZGW PC has a free coin sticker pack which gives you (i think) 50k coins. 12:37 Okay Issa 12:37 *rages to this too fast chat* 12:37 maybe next Fridai 12:37 k 12:37 I dont have any zomboss down characters 12:37 TOO FAST 12:37 MAEK IT STAHP 12:37 @Lilgrei, WHAT??? 12:37 Issa Issa Issa k 12:37 User blog:CompliensCreator00/How bad can they be? 12:37 WAT DOES THE DANGER ZONE DO 12:37 360 gives a free Spectacular Character pack to start. 12:38 MN321, *150k 12:38 *Chat Crashes* 12:38 *Chat is too fast and too much PvZ: GW* 12:38 Well crap... 12:38 Danger Zone shoots a lot faster, but is weaker overall and has less ammo. 12:38 Also a sucky weapon. 12:38 At least, sucky IMO. 12:38 wat character has the Mega Cannon 12:38 mk 12:38 Mega Cannon is owned by Tank Commander. 12:38 :P 12:38 Zomboss Down? 12:38 *Chat Crashes* 12:38 *Chat is too fast and too much PvZ: GW* 12:38 Well crap... 12:39 Don't get into a firefight with the Mega Cannon, it has only one ammo and takes about three direct hits to kill a Peashooter. 12:39 Miles, is it Zomboss Down character? 12:39 Miles + CR = Pm 12:39 nu 12:39 and maybe lilgrei if he wants 12:39 Sky Trooper (Danger Zone) is the Zomboss Down Soldier. 12:39 D: 12:39 Tank Commander (Mega Cannon) was there from the start. 12:40 DO ANY OF U GUYS HAVE PVZGW IN PC? 12:40 Zomboss Down = Law Pea (sucky), Sun Pharaoh (OP), Armor Chomper (sucky), Bandit Cactus (okay) 12:40 https://www.facebook.com/9gag/photos/a.109041001839.105995.21785951839/10151986434911840/?type=1 12:40 Lel, okay emote. 12:40 Well, I'm kinda starting to wish the Club Penguin Wiki never forced me to changed my username because my old one was Issa Perez 12:40 ohi food 12:40 hai cake 12:41 Hello 12:41 Sky Trooper (sucky), Landscaper (good), Archaeologist (good), Wrestler (mediocre) 12:41 call this guy Food 12:41 call Miles an insensitive fox 12:41 LAndscaper? 12:41 call Cr a bathroom lel 12:41 lol 12:41 OH NO 12:41 Landscaper is the Zomboss Down Engineer. 12:41 wat does it do 12:42 also archeologist 12:42 Capsnapes 12:42 I know Wrestler star 12:42 Cupsnapes 12:42 Cup the napes pls 12:42 HOW TO DOWNLOAD FROM SOFTONIC??? 12:42 Lol 12:42 idk 12:42 f*** this 12:42 Softsonic isn't worthy for my trust imo 12:42 Landscaper, I'm not really sure what is so different between it and regular Engineer tbh. 12:42 It's more like Sunflower/Shadow Flower, almost identical. 12:43 Miles forever be insensitive flying yellow which is his brother a hedgehog fox 12:43 CUP THE SNAPES 12:43 Rugby and All star also seems same 12:43 CUPSNAPES 12:43 Archaeologist is slightly weaker than the regular Scientist, but double ammo capacity. 12:43 OMH HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP 12:43 Rugby has splash if I remember correctly Cyborg. 12:43 oh 12:43 thats why it explodes 12:43 Lel 12:43 Miles forever be insensitive flying yellow which is his brother a hedgehog fox 12:44 I think that Pies are stupid THERES 12:44 Guys, I might go to the comp soon 12:44 A 02:11 I'm a dumbo 02:11 btw, why are you AFK all time? 02:11 k 02:12 Are you just gonna chat with me or what? 02:12 chat is boring 02:13 How about INVITIN'? 02:13 xxk 02:13 Btw I am doing Last Stand now 02:13 PvZ1 02:13 k 02:13 Wow. 02:14 When i once bought a sticker pack in PvZGW 02:14 ohi MN321 02:14 I got EIGHT Potted Bamboo Shoots .o 02:14 * :O 02:14 bambo shot 02:14 OH GOD 02:14 Bamboo SHoot is really OP 02:15 Yah ikr 02:15 And i got 8 of these from buying a single pack 02:15 :D 02:15 Actually 02:15 i got them from 2 packs 02:15 3 from 1 pack 02:15 5 from another pack 02:16 My parents were like: "No, dont play Shoooters." 02:16 But then i showed them PvZGW when i played it 02:16 They said it was cute. LEEEL. 02:16 I mean, cute. SERIOUSLY? 02:16 cute for a platformer. 02:17 shooter* 02:17 yeah. NO SENSE AT ALL. 02:18 Also 02:18 Bamboo Shoot 02:18 looks kinda cute 02:18 Goop-Shroom deals no damage, but its goop has AoE and stuns + keeps the zombie a bit slowed after the stun ended. 02:18 While most people think it just slows and deals a bit damage. 02:18 Hi 02:19 Hi 02:19 I'm here 02:19 It is actually me who forced WMag to invite you, Hotdogman 02:19 He is the only one editing by now? 02:20 Should i go back to playing PvZGW? 02:20 Or should i chat a while? 02:23 chat 02:18 looks kinda cute 02:18 Goop-Shroom deals no damage, but its goop has AoE and stuns + keeps the zombie a bit slowed after the stun ended. 02:18 While most people think it just slows and deals a bit damage. 02:18 Hi 02:19 Hi 02:19 I'm here 02:19 It is actually me who forced WMag to invite you, Hotdogman 02:19 He is the only one editing by now? 02:20 Should i go back to playing PvZGW? 02:20 Or should i chat a while? 02:23 chat 02:25 I am dumbo, again 02:25 Lol 02:25 PvZGW is awesome 02:25 bcuz I forgot my perfecr 2-2 strategy (PvZ1) 02:25 If only i could livestream it 02:25 I mean, i can livetream it 02:25 buuuuut 02:25 EXTREMELY EXTREMELY LAGGGGG 02:26 I forgot a strategy for Level 2-2 in PvZ1 (second adventure Mode) 02:27 I have 9 slots btw. 02:29 . 02:29 WinterMagnet 02:29 Bluewaffles 02:29 Blue waffles 02:29 WinterMagnet 02:33 Hotdogman1 03:58 Rx2MikeyWIKIA 03:58 Rx2MikeyWIKIA 03:58 Rx2MikeyWIKIA 03:58 wot 03:58 (troll) 03:58 Rx2MikeyWIKIA 03:58 Sup 03:58 hi 03:59 Sup 03:59 ssssooooo 04:46 Have you guys heard much of this JustinBeiberOfficial guy? 04:46 ... 04:46 JUSTIN BIEBER? 04:46 NO. 04:46 Anyways 04:46 I have Plants vs Zombies garden warfare, FINALLY! 04:46 I was checking his chatlogs. 04:47 When does PS4 PvZ:GW release? 03:59 Sup 03:59 ssssooooo 04:46 Have you guys heard much of this JustinBeiberOfficial guy? 04:46 ... 04:46 JUSTIN BIEBER? 04:46 NO. 04:46 Anyways 04:46 I have Plants vs Zombies garden warfare, FINALLY! 04:46 I was checking his chatlogs. 04:47 When does PS4 PvZ:GW release? 04:48 Idk 04:48 Getting PvZGW for PC is a bit weird 04:48 I'll look it up. brb 04:48 Instead of a disk/CD you need to enter 04:48 There is a code inside the box 04:48 You need to enter the code in Origin 04:48 And then 04:48 Wait until it checks the code 04:48 And then it downloads the game 04:49 It's August 19, which is my birthday month! 04:49 it would make a great b-day present 04:53 COB CANNON 04:55 hhhng 04:55 I wanna make a fanmade plant but I'm shy to... 04:57 don't be shy 04:57 Hallo 04:57 GTNW, you can share your plants 04:57 dont worry 04:57 hai 04:57 as long as its not OP and/or UO 04:58 You can just call me G. 04:58 Ill call you NightWing 04:59 WHERWE IS COB CANNON 04:59 COB CANNON 05:00 GREI 05:00 LIL 05:00 LILGREI 05:00 COB CANNON 05:00 heh 05:01 You wouldn't be surprised at how many people called me NightWing. 05:01 DU YOU HAVE CITRUS CACTUS OR BERRY SHOOTER 05:01 ? Nightwing 05:01 Cause them people thought I was a dude. 05:01 I know you're a girl 05:01 yea 05:01 Also, I hate being called NightWing. 05:01 TOES 05:01 ORB 05:01 ORBACAL 05:02 ? 05:02 whoa 05:02 overcaps 05:02 is this good? 05:02 Plants vs. Zombies Fight with the Universe: Lost in Space 05:03 I need a bit to think about something original. 05:03 I need ideas... 05:03 G, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Lists_of_plants 05:04 search in there 05:04 then 05:04 Blah blah blah, I don't like to read long pages. 05:04 make a pun (or just the excact name) 05:04 I already have an idea. 05:04 Dogweed. 05:04 NOT a rip-off of Dogwood, I swear! 05:04 Oh hallo 05:04 I was eating 05:05 eh 05:05 ok 05:05 Dogweed is gonna be an aquatic plant! 05:05 I has PvZ Garden Warfare :O 05:05 so how was GW, Cob Cannon 05:05 NINJAD 05:05 le me know 05:05 ninjad 05:05 hmm 05:05 :O 05:05 DOUBLE NINJAD 05:05 duo ninjad 05:05 :O 05:05 TRIPLE NINJAD 05:05 (angry) 05:05 3x? NUUUUUU 05:05 lel 05:05 Anyways 05:05 I have no words for it 05:05 exept 2 05:06 SUPER AWESOME 05:06 yea it is nice @Party 05:06 u have Citrus Cactus or Berry-shooter? 05:06 Hallo Lilgrei 05:06 nah 05:06 actually 05:06 Yes i know 05:06 i have one thing to say 05:06 toes 05:06 FUDGIN EVIL POTIONS 05:06 ?? 05:06 Dark AGes? 05:06 I dont have ANY alternate characters exept one for foot solider 05:07 I has sombrero chilli bomb tho 05:07 I HAS MANY VARIANTS 05:07 Hi 05:35 (obito) 05:35 bai D: 05:35 oh dang it 05:38 Wont work D: 05:38 Anyways 05:38 BTW 05:38 You might not believe me 05:38 But i actually defeated a Giga Garg + Yeti wave in Medium mode, ALONE. using SUNFLOWER. 05:39 Oh wait 05:39 It was only Giga Garg 05:48 Giga? 05:48 Yas 05:48 Pvz1? 05:48 No 05:48 PvZGW 05:48 ohi 05:48 Yknow 05:48 ohhh 05:48 rite 05:48 The black clothed gargs with the sunglasses 05:49 There also are normal gargs in PvZGW 05:49 Normal garg waves are harder than giga garg waves imo 05:49 When you look at the side of him, you will see the red eyes 05:49 Ya 05:49 ik 05:49 also Gigs imp 05:49 Idk what he does tho 05:50 Giga Imp 05:50 hmm 05:50 I dont think he does anything 05:50 XD 05:50 i think he just stays in the trash can of giga garg forever 05:50 So he doesn't move? XD 05:50 I dont think so 05:50 Wait 05:50 I think Giga Garg launches Giga Imp 06:01 Bai 06:01 (obito) 06:01 D: vs. (obito) 06:01 (obito) pwns D: 06:01 (obito) wins 06:02 D: turns into (obito) because it's blooding 06:02 Bai (obito) (obito) 06:02 (Cycle repeats for FOREVER) 06:02 TROLO 06:02 TROLO 06:29 playing PvZGW right now 06:48 Oh god 06:48 I am playing some mixed matches 06:48 I got 5k cash from a single match 06:01 (obito) wins 06:02 D: turns into (obito) because it's blooding 06:02 Bai (obito) (obito) 06:02 (Cycle repeats for FOREVER) 06:02 TROLO 06:02 TROLO 06:29 playing PvZGW right now 06:48 Oh god 06:48 I am playing some mixed matches 06:48 I got 5k cash from a single match 07:19 ScourgesCustomPlants 06:02 D: turns into (obito) because it's blooding 06:02 Bai (obito) (obito) 06:02 (Cycle repeats for FOREVER) 06:02 TROLO 06:02 TROLO 06:29 playing PvZGW right now 06:48 Oh god 06:48 I am playing some mixed matches 06:48 I got 5k cash from a single match 07:19 ScourgesCustomPlants 07:49 WOAH IM PLAYING GW TOO WITH SOMEONE FROMT HIS WIKI 07:50 20 minutes ago... 07:50 spooky! 07:52 :O 07:52 On PC? 07:52 . 07:52 Mattycn 07:52 no... 07:52 on Xbox 07:52 Aww 07:52 I dont want to spend double 07:52 I am playing on PC 07:53 just for my LEAST FAVOURATE PLANT 07:53 PLAZMA PEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D: < 07:53 PC version (apperantly) gets updates faster 07:53 Like it has already Jewelery Junction 07:53 Which is not out for Xbox yet 07:53 hate it, its making me bleed... (obito) 07:53 whats jewelery junction 07:54 oh cool a train 07:55 jewelery junction has a train yea 07:55 The train knocks you away if you touch it 07:55 0 0 -- 0 0 --[07:56 the zombies destroy the garden when the plants are knocked away (garden ops) [07:57 oh and also 07:57 While it costs 30 dollars in net 07:57 or maybe expensiver/cheaper, idk 07:57 i am in germany 07:57 It is cheaper in stores, trust me 2014 06 30